Summer Job?
by ShiningCrane
Summary: Alice finds some dirt about some of her family members, who have been hiding stuff, of course all the secrets have a common thing, Hollywood. Disclaimer: Don't own, Review please.
1. Stick It?

Bella POV

Bella POV

I was hanging out with Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan when Alice announced we were going to watch a movie. "What movie are we watching?" Emmett asked Alice as she was putting the DVD in. Alice has a mysterious twinkle in her eye which meant we were about to find out.

The beginning credits rolled and the movie was called Stick It. When the 3 kids were on bikes one of them looked familiar. Then when he finally talks I figured out who he was kind of. An hour later the movie was finished and Emmett was sinking into the chair. "What the hell were you thinking?" Rose yelled at her husband who was cowering. It was a summer job, I was bored out of my mind." He replied sinking down as low as he could.

Emmett POV

Hmm Alice said we were going to watch a movie, when I asked and she smiled her too sweet smile I wondered what was going on, then the movie started and I yelped internally hoping no one would notice. The movie went by and well Rose wasn't happy about the fact that I was in the movie. Man now I'm in the dog house, at least they didn't find out about the Hilary Duff video I did.

Edward POV

Wonder what was going on, Alice was blocking her mind from me, Rose was thinking of what she and Emmett could be doing right now my mind is now scarred again, Emmett was thinking that he was dead meat after the movie, Jasper was looking at Alice's ass and thinking of what they did last night, and well Carlisle and Esme were out on something for the hospital. When the movie was in and started I was laughing at the fact that Rosalie was thinking about killing Emmett while Emmett was thinking about ripping Alice to shreds.

Alice POV

Man I am good, can't believe I could do this to poor Emmett. Well they all deserve it, I love most of them to death but I need to get back at most of them. When the movie was over I was enjoying the show Rose was giving us all which had Emmett on the couch. So funny, one down and four to go, summer jobs my butt, Bella probably wanted to get rid of her memories of Edward but I still need to show the movie, she practically robs a bank. Maybe I could link the Hilary Duff video to the screen, after a half hour I got it connected and played it in front of everyone. Emmett growled at me and Rose was about to tear him to shreds.


	2. Criminal?

AN: Hey Ok I know it's been a while but I finally finished this chapter :) Ok so next person is up, hope u like it.

* * *

Jasper POV

Why was Alice, radiating the vibes of not only annoyance but a little bit of excitement? I hope no one would ever find out my alias in Hollywood, considering my latest appearance is airing tonight. Why on earth did I agree to do that?

"You guys, hurry up! There's an interesting show coming on!" Alice yelled turning the TV on, and had everyone seated and changed it on the channel, when the beginning came, and they hid the face, and were asking, I knew I was dead meat.

* * *

Bella POV

Oh. My. God. Jasper was Adam, and Adam was Jasper. Why didn't he tell me before, I knew when they were interviewing Amanda, who was also Adam, who was Jasper, now I'm just confusing myself, maybe Alice doesn't know about my past summer jobs. Hopefully not, I mean if word got out that I was in Catch that Kid then my life would be even worse than it is right now.

* * *

Edward POV

Alice is digging us out one by one, but I have one up on her, I know her alias and I'm going to use it against her if she shows what movies I've been in, especially Harry Potter, because I hate the book so much, well at least they think so.

* * *

Rose POV

Ugh why is she trying to get everyone exposed, I mean I know I'm probably next in line. First she exposes Emmett and shows us the video, which I'm still pissed off about, now Jasper in Criminal Minds, and whatever other crap he's been in.

* * *

Emmett POV

Hahaha I'm not the only victim, meaning everyone's dirty little secrets are going to get out. So glad, that Alice has this power, and so glad Edward can read her mind and found out about her alias in Hollywood and is still planning on when to let her know we know, or try to expose her like she's doing to us.

* * *

Alice POV

2 down 3 more to go, I must say I did this nicely. Next up on my list is going to be very shocked I know their secret. I mean they don't even like the screenplay of the movie. Now I know why.


	3. It's possible?

Alice POV

I can't believe he doesn't love this movie, it was fantastic. Maybe it's because he ends up dying. Hmm oh well. "You guys come on! I love this movie so much!" I yelled up, putting in the DVD.

* * *

Bella POV

Why did Alice suddenly develop an interest in Harry Potter? At least it's my favorite book, and I haven't watched the movie yet, maybe she's just doing it for me. OMG Daniel Radcliff is so hot, if it weren't for Edward, I'd be with him. Wait who's that Cedric guy? Why does he look so familiar, I turned my head to ask Edward, and I saw why. He didn't, did he? Why would he hide this from me?

* * *

Edward POV

Oh great, I don't want to re-watch this movie, but I have to because Bella hasn't and she wants to watch it with me. Oh how dreadful it would be after the first half an hour. She'd probably kill me, someway or the other, or at least make some corny joke afterwards. Grr can't wait till the right time comes for her revenge.

* * *

Emmett POV

WOW! She actually got a copy of the movie, way before we knew. Poor Eddie already knows what's coming to him; well at least my time is over, and everyone thinks I'm done with showbiz, which I am so not done with.

* * *

Rosalie POV

Hahaha he died in the movie. I am so making fun of him for this. I looked over at him and saw him glaring at me. Oops forgot he could read my mind. Well no one is ever going to find out about the fact that I was in showbiz for a while. Along with the fact I was into drugs in the movies I was in, and into kinky things, none of which I actually did, there were stunt doubles, and I told them I couldn't do the drugs.

* * *

Jasper POV

Grr Edward's becoming a pansy. Giving me his vibes of fear, love, and the fact that he's whipped, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Bella. He knows what's happening and he would leave before anyone connected the dots, but Bella wanted to watch it with him so he watches it, even though he already saw it in person.


	4. Ashamed?

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while, but my Muse came back. So heres a new chapter. wonder who's being unveiled next...Read and Review, I'm even open to new ideas, and definitely want some feedback.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a diploma from High School and loads of debt for school.

* * *

Rose POV

I am not the only one ashamed of my movie roles, maybe Alice hasn't found out about my alias, but if she found Bella, and Emmy bear, than I'm probably on her shit list too.

Edward POV

Is my fiancée hiding from me now. This must be an interesting movie, I mean its titled Catch That Kid. Once the movies over I glance over at her and start to question what else she has hidden from me, that putting me in the doghouse wasn't really fair, she looks over at me and mouths an apology to me. I smile softly waiting patiently to get Alice back.

Alice POV

This is gonna be an awesome movie to put on, I mean, Bella claims she hates choosing between two boys, but then she stars in this movie where it's a subplot, where she attracts any other guys within a 10 foot radius, even when she was younger.

Emmett POV

Alice is popping in one of my favorite kids movies, she's actually trying to make up for showing the music video. Wait she's never kind, what am I missing her, I have watched this movie a thousand times. I wait for the beginning and it clicks, I kinda snicker waiting for Edward to realize he was wrong about who else was involved in Hollywood, maybe we can uncover her next.

Jasper POV

I guess my new job right now is to feel embarrassed for everyone who has ever done anything to Alice, because of her payback when she found out what has been going on behind her back.

Bella POV

Now that the movie is over, and I got over my initial shock, and put Edward in the doghouse, Alice popped in another movie looking at me mischievously. Wonder why? The beginning credits start to roll, and I just shrink into couch, letting it swallow me whole. Out of all the movies she chooses the one when I was supposed to pick between two boys, the one where I was a criminal.


End file.
